<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink by lovenlime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900300">Pink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenlime/pseuds/lovenlime'>lovenlime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst-less, F/F, Freeform, No Angst, Plot? What Plot?, Slice of Life, Yerim’s here because she my bias, angst? never heard of it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25900300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenlime/pseuds/lovenlime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Horimiya, but it’s 2Jin? Basically, Heejin is the school’s goddess and Hyunjin’s just a funny jock. Their worlds would never cross, except they do, and what Hyunjin finds under the perfect school persona is going to be the end of her small gay heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Heejin &amp; Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s a mess, I’m sorry. I really am, but if I don’t post this now I’ll never finish it, or I’ll never post it and 2Jin are just too amazing to not write about! Also this is clearly dated, all the references are basically prehistorical fossils and relics of days past, hope they still work lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cute.</p><p>She’s only just standing in the doorway wearing an white shirt, oversized flannel, bright pink shorts, and a pair of glasses. Hyunjin only just thinks she’s going to have a minor heart attack.</p><p>She had wanted to face her crush before the winter break, but never had she imagined that it would involve a situation where she herself was wearing a bright shapeless yellow catsuit with a hood that kept flopping onto her face, obstructing her view while the girl who was the source of her greatest confusion and also daydreams stood before her framed by a single soft hallway light in an otherwise dark house.</p><p>There is definitely a reason schools require uniforms Hyunjin decides. How is anyone supposed to pay attention when Heejin looks that good in a soft shirt and shorts sporting a geeky pair of glasses which actually made her look even more adorable. She’s beautiful. Hyunjin isn't the type to lay on the flattery but if you asked her to come up with one physical representation for the word “beautiful” Jeon Heejin would be it.</p><p>Clearly, she wasn’t dressing to impress anyone and yet that made Hyunjin feel all the more self conscious. As if she’d gotten a glimpse of the girl in an intimate setting meant only for the closest of friends or a boyfriend.</p><p>That thought sobered her up quickly. She urges Yerim forward, and when the small girl’s arms shake with the contents of her already rather filled bag of candy, Hyunjin instinctively reaches out a hand to hold up the bag for the younger Kim.</p><p>“Trick or Treat!!!” Yerim’s small voice pipes up, really embodying each and every exclamation point.</p><p>Hyunjin can’t help but stare as Heejin’s eyes crinkle up in a smile as she bends down to place candy into Yerim’s treat bag. In fact, she’s so busy staring she almost misses the feather like brushing of their fingers.</p><p>There’s no way to hide from it. Hyunjin is gay and Heejin, the prettiest girl she’s ever laid eyes on just brushed her hand. She knows Yerim’s got her watching one too many Disney movies, because she suddenly swears time slows and she half expects singing dwarves to pop out of the bushes. Up close, the older girl looks so soft and warm Hyunjin <em>almost</em> forgets she’s the same intimidatingly beautiful and popular girl that she stares at from afar during school hours. What? If staring uselessly at the girl of your dreams is a crime than sue her.</p><p>“Gryffindor? We’re housemates then!” Heejin smiles down at the little Kim and gives the tiny girl a high five.</p><p>“And you’re Hyunjin right?” the goddess speaks, that same smile still on her face, now directed at Hyunjin.</p><p>“Woof, that’s me” Hyunjin says with a salute. She probably looks absolutely ridiculous but Hyunjin’s really the type to just act without thinking and right now every nerve is screaming for her to just run and hide.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be a cat?” Heejin says, chuckling now as she motions at Hyunjin’s costume. “You’re just as funny as I remember.”</p><p>“Funny? Wait, you know me?” Hyunjin can’t keep the surprise out of her voice as her mouth flops open and an exaggerated gasp escapes her lips.</p><p>“How can I not? Weren’t you the one who won the ‘facial gymnastics’ competition with the flawless impersonation of that chihuahua?”</p><p>“You saw that?” Hyunjin is never one to feel ashamed, but maybe imagining the girl of her dreams witnessing such a scene would change that.</p><p>“Yes, oh my god, I thought that was the best thing in the world. I think I nearly broke a rib laughing” Heejin starts laughing at the memory and gives Hyunjin a slight punch in the shoulder. In contrast to her deep <strike>attractive swoon-worthy</strike> voice, her laugh is soft and adorable.</p><p>She thought I was the best thing in the world. Her apparently delusional brain had managed to twist the sentence and Hyunjin was suddenly very <em>hyped</em>.</p><p>She does a little leap, and if Yerim was any other way she probably would have questioned the older Kim’s sudden glee, but Yerim is Yerim and instead she just joins in on the mood giggling as her short little legs pump to catch up with her older sister, pure little giggles escaping her lips.</p><p>It all happened so fast that Hyunjin almost didn’t take note of how school goddess Heejin known for her demure and gentle persona could be so casual and even rough outside of her school. If her slightly stinging shoulder means anything, the girl can pack a punch. Luckily Hyunjin actually finds that endearing. Leave it to the worlds biggest dork to find a punch in the shoulder endearing.</p><p>——-</p><p> </p><p>The great thing about Halloween falling on a weekday meant the great trading circles that would occur in class the following day. Hyunjin isn’t saying that she’s a chocolate connoisseur, but she’s kind of a chocolate connoisseur. When someone pops in with a belgian truffle in exchange for a lindor, she settles on the trade. Another satisfied customer. Leaning back with a satisfied grin on her face Hyunjin doesn’t even realize when a certain wavy haired girl skips her way. A sudden light pair of hands on her shoulders has her whipping around. “How may I help you” Hyunjin starts with her best attempt at a fake customer service voice before she really opens her darned eyes to see Heejin.</p><p>What in the world. It’s that unfettered smile again. Hyunjin doesn’t think she’s ever seen such a genuine smile on the older girl’s face (not because she finds herself mindlessly staring at the girl at times, not at all). Heejin is always smiling, but somehow this smile makes Hyunjin’s heart race. It really doesn’t help that the girl is looking into her eyes and Hyunjin can still feel the girl’s light tap.</p><p>“Umm, sorry, business hours are over. I got to go to basketball practice!” Hyunjin’s traitorous voice cracks as she leaps up and makes to give the shorter girl a formal bow paired with a nervous smile.</p><p>Turning around and making a show of stuffing her spoils into her bag Hyunjin looks down allowing her long hair to frame her face and hopefully hide the red that is surely adorning her ears. Being this close to this much pretty was not good for her poor heart.</p><p>Just as she’s about to make an exit, she feels a small yet firm tug on her uniform jacket.</p><p>“You dropped a Royce chocolate” the girl giggles and points at a wrapped slab on the ground.</p><p>“Miss-I’m-a-chocolate-connoisseur” must surely know that those are the best of the best” Heejin continues with a mock serious face and twinkling eyes.</p><p>Could she be more perfect? Not everyone knew about Royce chocolate, and Hyunjin is both impressed and smitten at the same time. Swooping to the floor in dramatic Hyunjin fashion she sweeps the chocolate up and without allowing herself to think (and panic) she stands up, wipes it carefully with her uniform sleeve, and presents it to the shorter girl.</p><p>The twinkle in Heejin’s eyes spread and she drops her serious facade, giggling at Hyunjin’s whole act and gracefully accepts the offered gift. Gods, the things she’d willingly do to hear that giggle.</p><p>Hyunjin notices how small and pretty the girls hands are next to her own. Yep, Yerim’s Disney obsession is not helping because she suddenly imagines how her hand would fit into her own. Would it look just right? Would it be as soft as it looks, would it...</p><p>Straight girls were going to be the end of her, she swears.</p><p>——-</p><p>“Hyunjinniee”! Yerim who was previously holding the older Kim’s hand breaks free and races towards a dress display. There’s a purple dress that really doesn’t look too bad if Hyunjin is being honest, but the lacy see through hem is a bit much and Hyunjin barely manages to drag the small Kim away. Yerim’s slight pout only lasts for a flash of a second before she’s cheerfully distracted by the glittery earrings nearby and her gleeful scream fills Hyunjin’s ears. Yep, she’s a true Kim, maybe Hyunjin will still make an earring model of her someday.</p><p>Right. Winter ball time. Fun, amazing, and totally not Hyunjin’s cup of tea. After all, watching all the nervous uncoordinated attempts of countless boys trying to ask Heejin out isn’t really her favorite time of year. Do they really have to paint letters onto their chests and rip off their shirts, ew?</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>You always know just what to say to make me smile. I don’t know how you do it Kim.</p><p>I’m sorry she’s so loud, the older girl had accepted Hyunjin’s offer to come over with an overjoyed Yerim in tow when overwhelmed by all the winter ball invitations she’d simply opted out. A very fitting move for the school’s goddess. Sought after but untouchable, unclaimed.</p><p>“No no! The house hasn’t been this lively in years.” The girl’s voice sounds wistful with a hint of something Hyunjin just can’t read. But, when she looks into the girl’s eyes she sees the same unfettered smile so full of warmth and affection looking straight at her and she thinks she wants to protect this smile for as long as she can.</p><p>“Well if you want lively, just come to my house. Never a quiet moment” Hyunjin quips with exaggerated groans.</p><p>Quiet giggles ring out and suddenly Heejin is right in front of her.</p><p>“Can I hug you?”</p><p>Arms wrap around her neck and Heejin’s warm breath fans her neck as the girl sinks into her arms. A soft sigh escapes the older girl as she fits herself into Hyunjin’s arms.</p><p>Hyunjin doesn’t know why it feels like home. Slowly bringing her arms up to brush through Heejin’s shiny locks she marvels at how soft the other girl is. She feels like she’s holding the most precious thing to her in her arms, and she just hopes she’s strong enough.</p><p>Hyunjin just allows her eyes to flutter closed and bask in the feeling. Heejin just has to ruin the moment by poking cold fingers into Hyunjin’s exposed sides. They both dissolve into a fit of giggles as one of the most competitive tickle fights ensues. Hyunjin may be a trained athlete but clearly piano players are no joke. Yerim pops her head in at the noise and joins in tickling the outnumbered Hyunjin.</p><p>“Yer!!!” “Hee!” “Cross!!!!”</p><p>Hyunjin turns away as if disgusted, but in reality she loves the two nerds in front of her more than she thinks is possible.</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>*<em>insert some story magic where Hyunjin has magically gathered up the strength to ask Heejin to hang out with her. Alone, no Yerim. Just them</em>. *</p><p> </p><p>———<br/>
She’s only just standing in the doorway wearing a simple pale pink dress and a pair of white heels. Hyunjin only just thinks she’s really really going to have a minor heart attack this time.</p><p> </p><p>[My “artistic” side thinks this would be the perfect ending but 2JINATORS, is that really it? HECK NO, come get your bread :)]</p><p> </p><p>Encore/Epilogue:</p><p>They’ve been official for two weeks now and Hyunjin doesn’t need Disney to know that these two weeks have filled her list of her top 10 happiest moments of her life already.</p><p>They’re sitting together and Heejin has somehow gotten her hands on a large cat mask to match Hyunjin’s cat suit. The suit is too long for her but she insists on wearing it.</p><p>Without thinking Hyunjin smiles and places a soft kiss on the cat mask before shyly backing away.</p><p>“Noooooooo” a dramatic wail comes from the mask in Heejin’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin will never get used to being part of Heejin’s world. The world she kept hidden and separate from her school persona, although clearly being with Hyunjin was having its affects as she started to show more of her real personality at school.</p><p>“I was supposed to be your first kiss!” The older girl sulks pulling off the mask.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for apologizing but my notes are just all going to be apologies for this fic. I feel like I could have done so much more. All the “story magic” I mentioned was what was taking me a lifetime and a half to finish. I wanted to give them a proper confession and explore the nitty gritty of it all but sorry, the tags don’t lie. “angst-less” and we all know confessions are angst-city. It’s a shame, I’m sorry xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>